Kaliel/Maeryn
Kaliel/Maeryn, also known as Agents Mal, is a Tok'ra agent written by Pretzel. She is in the Department of Bad Slash, Freelance Division, and is partnered with Orion. History Kaliel and Maeryn are both native to the Stargate SG-1 'verse, having wandered into HQ via a plothole. They are from an era in the history of the SG-1 'verse when Egeria, the founder of the Tok'ra movement, was still active, and have been blended since Maeryn was sixteen. They've been around the agency for a while now; at least long enough to have fought in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. They are knowledgeable in all of the Stargate continua, but have recently been moved to Freelance because the Queen Anne's Lace said that they were needed there. They will continue to do Stargate missions when they arise, but will not specialize in them any more. Personality Maeryn and Kaliel are quite a pair. Maeryn tends to be the more sedate of the two, and will speak in a more formal manner than her symbiote. Kaliel—who generally prefers to be called Kali (pronounced KAl-lee)—is more casual in her manner of speaking. Both have a strong maternal bent to them, and they have been known to go mushy at the sight of even a mildly adorable baby of most any species. Given that having a blood-related child of their own wouldn't really work out, they've taken to going to the Nursery whenever they have the chance and visiting with the children there. As of this mission, Agents Mal have decided to adopt a baby rescued from said mission. His name is Aeric; he was named in honor of Maeryn's father. They are not in any sort of relationship at the moment, but in regards to their sexuality, consider themselves bi-sexual. Minis/Pets * Hauk'Taur is a mini-Unas from the SG-1 universe. He likes mostly anything edible, but chocolate-flavored power bars are his favorite. * Evans is a mini-Wraith from the Stargate Atlantis 'verse. He wears the traditional long leather coat of a Wraith over a mini-sized Atlantis uniform. Other Agents Mal are quite handy with a Goa'uld/Tok'ra healing device, as well as a hand device. Given the nature of her missions, she usually uses Zat guns or Wraith stun-guns. She tends to return with souvenirs from Atlantis; often it will be something that's described only once in a fic and then forgotten about, or something that won't be missed from a non-canonical location. She has set up a neat little barter system with people who want something from the Atlantis 'verse; most payments will be accepted in chocolate, coffee, or items of brown-colored women's clothing, which has led to her having a wardrobe that can best be described as heavily influenced by steampunk. For helping in the defense of the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction, she has gained the title of Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Mochi. She is also the owner of a white-enameled Maltese Asterisk showing all of the Hetalia Nations in miniature within dark blue rings that bears the words "Marukaite Chikyuu." She keeps it in a lockbox with some other important items she's collected over the years. She attended Henry Robinson's second birthday party on February 5, 2011. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 404 (no, this is not an error) Pre-Orion * Mission One: "Not Dead Yet" (Stargate SG-1), with Agents Miah Arthur and Cali Still (DMS) ** Agents Mal are joined by Miah and Cali when DAVD send them on a mission where they find that Jonas Quinn is not dead yet. Partnered with Orion * Mission Two: "What Major Lorne Wants" (Stargate Atlantis) ** Newly partnered DBS Agents Orion and Mal have to figure out just what it is that Major Lorne wants in their first mission together. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Bad Slash